


It's Always Been Him

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, M/M, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Draco produces a Patronus, one that's strangely identical to Harry Potter's.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	It's Always Been Him

Draco doesn’t know what to make of the stag that he has just conjured from his wand. 

He shouldn’t be surprised. He’s been aware of his feelings for Harry Potter for a long time coming. They’d developed a friendship of sorts. It’s unfair, is what it is, them being placed in the same Auror camp. He’s not supposed to have _reasons_ to love Potter. 

The performance of the Patronus charm is mandatory for their training, not entirely unreasonable seeing that they’d be working closely with the dementors at Azkaban. Which means, eventually, Draco would have to produce his bloody stag. His stomach turns at the thought. Then drops when a second stag joined his own, galloping cheerfully before nuzzling into Draco’s stag fondly. 

Draco turns around to see the beaming face of Harry Potter, previously hidden from the darkness of the vacant duelling chamber. 

Draco thinks it’s safe to assume that maybe his feelings for the Boy Wonder aren’t so one-sided after all, if the flaming kiss they share is anything to go by. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one ran a bit more than 100 words. Whoops.
> 
> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
